Panties
by hallowwinds
Summary: "Naruto let me see your panties" what sasuke! Under Construction! CHANGES WILL OCCUR.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

**Panties**

**Chapter 1**

**Inspiration came from Nico Touches the Wall:**

**Diver **

**Enjoy**

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the street with a determined look on his face. He had an important mission he needed to complete. This mission was in a S-class category, failure was not an option and his life would be at stake. But, if this mission was a success, the world of men as we know it would live in a peaceful, war free era. Yes this mission was important. Sasuke uchiha's mission was...

A panty raid.

It is not what you think. He will not be going after women panties, no that would be disgusting. He is after one, uzumaki naruto's panties.

You see, it started on a mission a few days ago. Sasuke and naruto were in a hotel preparing to leave and return to Konoha. Sasuke, being sleep deprived (you try sleeping next to naruto and not want to molest him,) walked to the bathroom door where naruto was and opened it. The sight that greeted him caused a nosebleed of such proportions that they're still cleaning the blood.

Naruto stood there slightly bent over with his hands on the waist of his pants. The pants were half-way up his thighs leaving his buttocks exposed. And there, covering the said butt, was a pair of orange and white stripped panties.

Naruto quickly explained that, because of his size and feminine body, boxers don't fit him at all. They were either to big or he couldn't get them past his hips, (curvy hips sasuke would like to add.)

Returning to Konoha was never so difficult. Sasuke merely remind indifferent, as he will say, and they continued on their way. But, sasuke kept looking at naruto's ass, remembering the panties and how perk and squishy naruto's butt looked. And of course, he wasn't discrete about his looking. The blush on naruto's face said he knew.

It wasn't long before word got out that naruto wore panties, and the men population couldn't have been happier. The girls thought it was cute, and even offered to help go shopping and pick some out, while the men turned their backs and stuffed tissues up their bleeding noses. All in all, it seemed that everything was ok.

And thats what brings sasuke here, on his mission. The panties he saw on naruto were cute, but he wondered what other kinds naruto had. It is the uchiha way, to gain knowledge, you can just say this was sasuke's new topic and he had to find everything he could about it. He needed to be an expert.

Watch out naruto, a pervert roams the streets.

**Edit version on the beginning. Hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sadly**

**This is the second chapter to my first fanfic so be gentle. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once Sasuke entered naruto's house he took in his surroundings. A few ramen cups lay on the floor but other than that it was a nice place.

Sasuke smirked as he spotted naruto's bedroom, making his way quickly over to the door he stopped and took a deep breath. He wasn't kidding when he said this was a life or death mission. Naruto can be scary when he's mad. Very scary.

The first time Sasuke saw his wrath was when they were at the hot spring. Some guys who thought naruto was a girl made moves on him. Then one of those fuckers had the balls to grope his ass. Well… let's just say he doesn't have balls any more now.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory of naruto surrounded by red evil aura and white round eyes. It was almost the same as him in 4 tails mode, but scarier.

Releasing the breath he was holding Sasuke quietly opened the door and peeked in side. No naruto in sight. 'Okay. Time to proceed with operation sexy kitsune' Sasuke thought. Smirking he got into a cat like stance and snuck in. Making his way over to the dresser, he opened it and gasped.

There were lacy, frilly, sexy panties all around. And was that a…oh god! A thong!

Sasuke then promptly flew back into the other wall from the sheer force of his nosebleed. 'Good thing I can prepared' he thought as he quickly pulled out tissues from inside his white shirt.

With tissues in his nose, sasuke stood back up with a determined look on his face, running back to the dresser he picked up what he could and stuff them into his shirt. 'kukuku'

Sasuke was having the time of his life. Until he heard the front door open. His whole body froze in terror as he heard footsteps come in.

'Shit!' was what are panty stealing friend was thinking. Looking around frantically, sasuke spotted naruto's closet and dived into it. Opening the door a crack he waited and listened.

Just then the bedroom door opened and in came naruto. Sasuke watched him looked around for a second before he started to slowly unzip his jacket.

'.shit, this is hot' Sasuke thought his eye practically busting out of his head.

Naruto finished with his jacket and shirt. Unzipping his pants he bended over and stepped out of them. Shaking his hips slightly at being free of his clothes, he climbed on up to his bed and grabbed his stuffed fox plushy. Biting its ear slightly naruto smiled. 'Today was a nice day, besides Sasuke's random drooling now and then. '

With a sigh he got up and went to the shower. Turning on the water he waited for it to get warm. Stepping out of his panties he threw them back into his room where they landed in front of the closet door.

Turning on the radio in the bathroom he stepped into his shower, obvious to what he just done.

Sasuke was going to die, he just knew it. Sitting in front of him was naruto's panties he worn today. They were black with red lace on the side. Yum.

With speed Guy sensei would be jealous of, he quickly extended his arm abnormally and grabbed the panties. That's right, Sasuke played the claw machine, and he was good at it.

Sasuke rubbed the panties on his cheek, a look of pure bliss on his face. Too bad he never heard the shower turn off. Too bad he never heard the radio turn off and footsteps re-tracking back into the room.

And that's how naruto found him, in his closet, in the corner, rubbing his panties on his face and his other panties leaking out of his shirt.

To this day nobody knew what really happen. There was a flash and a cry of fury. Then Sasuke uchiha flew out of the building lading and rolling on the ground, a trail of blood following his path.

The say the uchiha's balls may never grow back.

**Author- so… how was it. I now it could have been better. I really screwed this one ? *scratched back of head* well let me know what ya think. Is it bad of awful. Ah! I almost forgot!*pulls out piece of paper* **

"**No uchiha balls were harmed in the making of this fanfic. We switched Sasuke's balls with peanuts and jello. Then for fun we let naruto kick him in the balls any way." Oh and if you wondering. Sasuke's shirt is the one he was wearing at oro-pedos place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Panties chapter 3**

Sasuke uchiha limped out of the hospital.

It's been 2 months since he was entered here by naruto.

But Sasuke won't give up!

Sure he got to hold naruto's panties, but he wanted to touch them while naruto was wearing them.

Don't look at him like that.

I mean come. On! Naruto's ass is delicious. It was perky and looked soft, .bounce! Who wouldn't want to touch it?

So here Sasuke was. Limping down the street with bandages wrapped around his head, torso, arms, and legs. And blood running out his nose. 'Just you wait naruto. Your panties are mine' Sasuke thought as a glint appeared in his eye. 'Muhahahahaha'

Naruto was walking down the street when he spotted Sasuke laughing madly to himself with his nose bleeding. He then promptly turned around and left.

'So Sasuke is out of the hospital huh? Well this will be fun' naruto thought, As he went home.

An hour later Sasuke was at naruto's house with a grin on his face. 'Here we go' Sasuke thought. Busting the door opening he stepped inside. "Naruto! Let me see your...!

Sasuke was in heaven

There naruto was bend over in the fridge looking for food, in nothing but an apron and black thong. He got up and faced Sasuke with some whipped cream on his face. So very suggestive whipped cream.

"Ahhhhhh~" Sasuke said and closed his eyes in pure bliss

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey I'm home!" said an overly muscular Sasuke as he came inside.

"Ahhh! ~ My seme is home~ said an apron thong wearing naruto, as he came from the kitchen.

"I made your favorite food for dinner tonight. Just what a big bad strong man like you need."

"Well how sweet of you." said Sasuke in an extremely husky voice that made naruto shiver.

"Oh, stop it Sasuke~ you're embarrassing me!" Naruto exclaimed putting one hand to his blushing cheek and another one on Sasuke's masculine chest.

"But you look cute when you're embarrassed." Said Sasuke as he leaned down to nibble on naruto's ear.

"Sasuke" naruto whimpered "you… **HENTAI!" **

Sasuke snapped his eyes open from kissing the air just in time to see the frying pan hit him in the face.

Sasuke rolled on the air and landed in a heap on the other side of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~naruto pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned around to see Sasuke standing there staring at me with a blank expression. He suddenly closed his eyes with what looked like pure bliss and made a sound of happiness.

Before I could even blink Sasuke was holding me and rubbing his face against mine. I tried to get out when I felt a rock thingy against my thigh. I looked down to see a very, very big problem. Hmm I shall call you little Sasuke. Now little Sasuke watch as I kill big Sasuke.

With that I took out my trusty frying pan, and wars cry of hentai I smacked Sasuke good and watched as he got some air time. I felt satisfied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke got up slowly, Sad and in pain. He turned around and got into a fetal position in the corner, Becoming nothing but a white silhouette of himself.

"Why naruto why" Sasuke whimpered. Some mushrooms growing on his head.

"Don't be a pervert then and I won't hit you!" naruto yelled. "And what did I say about growing mushrooms in other people's houses." He continued and threw the frying pan at Sasuke again.

Too bad he never saw the glint in Sasuke's eyes.

As Sasuke made a giant crack in the wall he looked at naruto with tears in his eyes. "but naruto… I only wanted to help you" Sasuke said. "Why is it that every time I try to help people they hit me." Sasuke's voice quivered and he looked down.

Naruto's face immediately softened

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry." He said as he quickly made his way over to him. "I didn't know you were just here to help. How can I make it up to you?" As he said that he put Sasuke's head against his chest holding him.

Sasuke drooled a bit as he saw naruto's nipple threw the apron. 'oh I could think of a way." Sasuke thought.

Sasuke put on his determined face again and looked up at naruto.

"Don't worry about it my sweet naruto" he said. "Just your forgiveness is enough."

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke, but immediately stopped. There was a disturbance in the force.

Sasuke hands were on naruto's butt. One hand squeezing his cheeks while the other touched his panties, rubbing up and down the back of his thong.

Dark aura surrounded naruto. He lowered his head as dark shadows covered his eyes from view.

"Sasuke, you..." said naruto quietly

"Yes my naruto" Sasuke replied gleefully.

"You **BAKA HENTAI!" **naruto shouted he got up and with his frying pan nailed Sasuke right in the crotch where he was still recovering.

When Sasuke bended over naruto quickly turned around and roundhouse kicked, him sending him flying.

Before he could get up naruto was at his side picking him up by the throat. Sasuke looked down fearfull at naruto who still had his eyes covered.

"I'll make you pay." Naruto said threateningly, lifting his head slightly showing Sasuke one red round eye.

"Ahhhrrgggg" Sasuke groaned as he laid in the hospital bed. Incased completely in bandages and many ice packs on his groin.

Sasuke laid there and started chuckling. Using every one of power he could, he unclenched his hand

Reviling one black thong.

**AUTHOR- So how did you like it. Yes this one is very animated than the last one. And I finally figured out the button for this ~. Hehehe. Hope you like chapter 3. I'm running out of ideas so I was wondering if anyone had suggesting for the next chapter. Thank for reading ga ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**I see nothing **

**Panties chapter 4 **

Team 7 was waiting at the bridge for kakashi-sensei.

Yes all of team 7.

Sasuke got out, again, much to naruto's disappointment. But Sasuke is prohibited to get close to naruto when naruto says he can't. If Sasuke gets near naruto and naruto doesn't want it. Well you read the other chapters already.

'Damnitt' Sasuke thought. 'I scared my poor blond away. I was rushing into it, I have to slow down.'

Sasuke looked over to wear naruto and sakura were looking at the fish below.

'Bounce' went naruto's butt

'Fuck!' went Sasuke.

'How am I supposed to slow down with that? It's like its calling me, beckoning me to come over and fill it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind picked up around naruto tearing his entire close to shreds. Naruto laid down on the bed that appeared out of no were. "Ah! Sasuke!" naruto gasped on his stomach.

"Hump bed no jutsu" was Sasuke's sexy reply.

"Oh Sasuke~ you're so cool and handsome, you deserve a reward."

With that naruto took some strawberries and whip cream. He put the whip cream all over his butt with a gasp.

"Nngh, Sasuke its cold. Hopefully you will warm me up~" whimpered naruto

Naruto then took a strawberry and put it halfway in his hole. With that he started swaying his hips around while his chest was on the bed.

"Come here Sasuke. You work so hard, you must be hungry."

The glint was back in Sasuke's eyes.

He jumped in the air while sliding out of all his clothes but his boxers. Landing on the bed to the tempting swaying ass. Sasuke reached over and…

Got wet.

Huh?

~~~~~~~~~~normal~~~~~~~~~~

'Take that Sasuke bastard! 'Was naruto's victories thought.

Naruto was bored.

And when naruto is bored everybody should stay away.

So when Sasuke molested him and stole his favorite thong, he got an idea.

Fight fire with fire.

Or tease Sasuke till he got blue balls then leave him hanging (or standing up) and let him rot lonely and unfulfilled.

Yes naruto is evil

Very evil.

So the other day he went to granny tsunade. He put on his best kicked and lost puppy look he could.

It is very powerful.

He even added a few tears at the corner of his eyes

He then told her how Sasuke was touching her little Otouto when he didn't want to be touched.

What she did couldn't be writing down.

Because it didn't happen.

Naruto made her promise she wouldn't hurt him, physically

But she did mentally

And those threats included not being able to go near naruto.

Plan set into action.

So today naruto started his plan. Really it was just a little bounce to his butt when he was trying to see the fish better. But it did the job.

Sasuke immediately went stone face but it then relaxed into his perverted face. Naruto smirked.

He then slightly bumps sakura to get her attention. When she looked over a shadow fell over us. We turned around to see Sasuke slowly coming near us like a Horney zombie.

Sakura then went into action

She jumped up so high I couldn't even see her. Then she came back down with one leg positioned to kick looking a lot like tsunade.

Naruto heard the crack Sasuke's neck made.

And that's what kakashi poofed into, an angry looking sakura standing besides a somewhat evil looking, smirking naruto on the bridge railing. While the rest of the bridge was destroyed and the water every were but the river.

Kakashi looked and saw Sasuke bent painfully over a rock with two fish wiggling around in his pants. Wait… one of them wasn't a fish.

"Okay! I see all of you had some fun this morning, but if you're finished I'd saw we should go train." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Hai sensei!"

"Hai kakashi"

"Groan"

Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto was having fun

Yes all through sparring he made sure to tease Sasuke as much as he could.

When Sasuke called him on it naruto bended over a little, put one figure up and winked while saying

"Aw, is Sasuke sad that naru-chan is being naughty."

To say the nosebleed was unpleasant would be a lie.

To others it must have been interesting to watch, as naruto danced around the field and Sasuke being a mess.

Yes naruto was having fun. A lot of fun indeed.

So when kakashi said that they could stop his happiness was diminished slightly.

"I'm saddened." He said to no one

"Hmm well then since Sasuke was taking training so laid back we should give him something to do." Said kakashi

"Sasuke your hob will be to wash the clothes were wearing today. I will come by and drop them off later." He said happily.

'Damn' naruto though

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clothes are here muhahahahaha

Sasuke was happy oh so happy.

'Naruto its time to be marked as mine.' Sasuke thought

After washing the clothes (and hiding from sakura's scary underwear) he found naruto's panties, ran to his room laughing, locked the door and sat on his bad with his mature face.

'Hehehehehe'

Naruto pulled out a tread and needle and got to work.

When he was done he held up the panties to reveal the uchiha crest on the back. The panties were white and had many frills going down the front and back. There was even a little bow on the front. They were extremely soft and cottony to the touch, and now with the uchiha crest on the back Sasuke thought he would die.

Yesssss

Sasuke 1

Hope you like them naruto

**Alright then. So yeah I got into the perverted mood as you can see.**

**Saddened- I use this word a lot it's very fun to say. **

**As for the panties. I had a pair that was soooo soft ****they were amazing. **

**Thanks to all who supported me through this. Ano sorry if you were looking for a Sasuke beat up chapter. But I don't want to beat him up so much it's not funny anymore. If you look on my profile you'll see a picture of Sasuke's mature face. **

**Thanks again Ge ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**As far as you know **

**Panties chapter 5(never thought I would get this far) **

Naruto was piss

No scratch that

He was pissed beyond comprehension.

And he was pissed at the one, the only

Sasuke uchiha

Yes

Naruto got his clothes back that Sasuke washed and it was not pleasant.

Everyone has a special pair of panties. You know the ones that fit snuggly and are really soft; the ones that you want to wear everyday and are sad when you have to take them off. Well a certain uchiha ruined his with a certain uchiha crest.

'Cue women all around the world who experience the same tragic get weapons ready to kill a certain uchiha'

So it comes down to this. Sasuke couldn't just stop.

Now it's dangerous

You better believe it Sasuke naruto's coming after you.

He will get revenge and it won't be pretty. There will be blood, tears, and more kinky stops than you can imagine.

Yes its war now

This war is ours.

Sasuke had a bad feeling

Like death is gripping his balls with an icy hand and trying to squeeze them off kinda felling.

Did it suddenly get colder in here?

Is he supposed to see his breath in his own house?

Is that death laughing at him in the mirror?

Sasuke is scared

Very scared

So when they went up for trailing the next day Sasuke was prepared.

He was wearing a cup

But that didn't help his uneasiness

Nor did naruto's smirking at him help at all

Death's hand reached around his cup and tries to pop one of his balls.

Indeed

"Alright team, sparring as usual. Justus are allowed just be careful" said kakashi

Sakura then went on to beat up kakashi while Sasuke and naruto went to 'play'

"Be gentle Sasuke, don't be too rough." Said naruto

Sasuke then proceeded to curse his cup

The sparring match was simple enough. Naruto got a few good hits in while Sasuke was busy staring at his ass, while Sasuke got a few good brushes on naruto's ass. During the round Sasuke got naruto pinned to a tree with his hand above his head. Sasuke went over to finish when naruto gave a pouting face making freeze in his tracks. Naruto then quickly brought his leg up and kicked Sasuke in the chin. The same time getting out of the wire holding him and stood triumph.

'Time for that jutsu'

"Alright Sasuke time for you to get punished"

He brought his hand together and said "yaoi no jutsu"

In a puff there were two shirtless naruto's making out. Sasuke couldn't look away, his growing arousal painfully tight against his pants.

The cup cracked

The naruto's were kiss feverishly. The broke apart for a minute to switch their head positions showing they were using tongs. They rubbed their bodies against each other, the real naruto look over at Sasuke and ran his hands over his body, never backing eye contact.

The crack grew bigger

The clone bent down and licked his way from the real naruto's chest to his neck. They were both breathing hard.

The crack snapped a little.

The naruto's went back to kissing and rubbing their chest. Just then their nipple rubbed together making them both pull apart and moan, salvia dripping down their chins.

3 things happen;

The cup broke in half from Sasuke's arousal

Sasuke's head cracked from the force of his nosebleed

Sasuke's pants fell off when flying threw that air from said nosebleed exposing his arousal fro the slit in his boxers.

Naruto released the jutsu and quickly turned his face away from the exposing sight.

Sasuke was big

Really big

Fortunately for naruto

And unfortunately for Sasuke that was the exact time that shino walked in. seeing naruto on the ground, his face covered with his hands and face red with ninja wire around him and a bloody mess Sasuke with his genital exposed drove something in shino.

With a glint in his glasses ( you all love the glint) shino summoned all his bug to attack Sasuke, bug backs covered Sasuke genitals and his pain filed screams were covered by the humming of mosquitoes.

Shino then proceeded to pick naruto up bridal style and calmly walk out of the forest.

Naruto turned his head back at Sasuke

Naruto 2 Sasuke 1

Hehehe

**Author- so there you go. Chapter 5 is up for judgment. **

**Ano hope you like it. Ge ne! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**That I don't want to **

**Panties chapter 6 **

Naruto purred. Yes purred

Shino brought him back to naruto's house and started massaging naruto scalp.

Naruto was in heaven

He was in shino's lap, head on his chest. And he'll tell you what shino is comfy. It was like a fleecy blanket, and naruto could feel the hard muscles under his coats. Besides, the man knew what he was doing with his fingers.

Naruto supposed he could stop torturing Sasuke for a few seconds.

"Mmm shino you're so good." he all but moaned out.

Naruto never noticed shino's other hand twitch

"So, naruto. What is your relationship with…uchiha-san." Shino said

Naruto looked up to shino's eyes… Oh?

Oh!

Naruto can have even more fun destroying Sasuke now! He just had to play his card right.

Naruto put his ultimate kicked and lost puppy with a few tears look on.

Feeling shino's breath hitch he continued.

"Wahhh! Shino~ Sasuke is so mean. ~ He keeps touching me where I don't want to be touch. And he keeps trying to see my panties." Naruto whined.

"Panties?"

'Shit'

So naruto still keeping his look on told shino about his panties, he took it surprisingly…well.

'"I see."

Yes really well.

Shino was about to say something more before the door busted in. and there in all his wounded glory was uchiha Sasuke, with his pants on.

New plan in action

"Naruto there you are. How are you my honey did you miss me!" Sasuke said as he practically floated to naruto and started to nuzzle his cheek.

"Sasuke get off! ~" naruto said as his grip on shino tighten.

Sasuke not listening lifted his arm to naruto's chest. He reached under and started rubbing naruto's nipples through the shirt.

"Ahhh Sasuke stops!" naruto yelled, forcing tears into his eyes.

**SNAP **

That my friends, was shino's self control. With speed naruto never knew he possessed, shino got up and grabbed the uchiha by the neck. He then threw Sasuke out the window and set his bugs to attack him.

Naruto looked in awe at shino as he bended down and whipped the teas from naruto's eyes.

"I'll keep you safe." Shino whispered.

"I won't let him harm you. Not if I'm around"

Plan succeeded

Naruto got up and hugs shino tightly. He then made a motion for shino to bend down, and when he did naruto places a soft kiss on shino's forehead.

"Thank you shino-kun!" naruto said happily.

Shino said nothing but got up and walked out the door very stiffly might he might add.

"Huh? Maybe he didn't like it." Naruto thought

Hearing a thump naruto walked over to the window and looked down. There shino was with Sasuke in a death hold. He was whispering something darkly that naruto couldn't hear. But whatever it was Sasuke was very afraid.

'This will be fun' naruto thought with a frightening smirk

Very fun indeed

Naruto 3 Sasuke 1

Shino 1

**Author- ano sa ano sa, well here you are. I would have done it sooner but a 15 document max appeared and I had to go into panic mood. It's alright now. Seems like shino might have a little crush~ thank you supporters ge ne! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (stop asking!) **

**Panties**

**Chapter 7**

**Hehehehahahahaha! **

Uchiha sasuke was on a mission

Uchiha sasuke was on a mission that could mean life or death

I mission to see one naruto uzumaki panties.

So far that was not working out.

Now besides tsunade, iruka, and death after his balls

He also has shino

The shino

Yeah

With a sigh sasuke stop pacing his living room and looked up into the sky. Soon my precious naruto, soon, I will have your panties with you in them.

With that last thought sasuke went off to bed in a deep, naruto filled sleep.

Sasuke's dream

"Hah, hah, hah." Naruto panted. "Sasuke~ stop ~ naruto withered on the bed. He was wearing a white button shirt unbuttoned exposing his milky skin. His hands were fisting the sheets beside his head and his head was tossed to the side.

Sasuke smirked and brought one hand down caressing the skin he desired so much. Lifting it up further and grazed a soft, very velvety nipple. Naruto gasped and arched his back into the touch. The black sheets he was holding were being pulled with him, as his silky hair laid out over the maroon pillow under him.

Bringing his hand back down sasuke continued to rub the nub as naruto kept withering on his bed. With his other hand sasuke made his way down to the gorgeous light pink panties. Sasuke went down the front and to the back where he rubbed naruto's hole with his figure.

"Gasp." "S-sasuke. Hah, m-move the p-panties." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke looked up at naruto and smirked." Aw, but I like the sounds your making. There like music to my ears." He murmured in naruto's ear.

"Nngh!"

"Shh" sasuke whispered "I'll be gentle"

He was about to go back to playing when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Turning around shocked sasuke saw shino standing there. Before he could say anything he was thrown into a chair and tied up. Looking up he saw an embarrassed looking naruto on shino's lap, wearing panties that said "shino's"

Before he could kill could kill a certain bug user, he watched in horror as shino bent down and bit one of naruto's nipple causing said blonde to rub against him as he arched-

"**Ahhhhhhhh!" **sasuke yelled as he sat up right in bed. Panting he looked over to his clock to see it read 1:00

"Dammit!" he said as he threw a pillow across the room. Lacing his hands under his chin sasuke closed his eyes. 'Fuck you shino'

Sasuke looked back over to the maroon pillow that lay across the room. 'I won't lose to shino. You better believe it naruto. I'm coming after you, and I will have you.

Naruto shivered

Huh, someone must be thinking about him.

Oh well

He went back to reading his book until his bathroom door open. Shino came out with a fluffy towel around his waist and another to dry off his hair.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower naruto." He said "beating up the uchiha got me really sweaty."

"It's no problem." Naruto replied

Shino walked over to where a neat pile of clothes were waiting for him and put them on. "So the uchiha won't be bothering you for a while then?" he asked

"Oh he'll be back. He can be stubborn when he wants to."

"Well then just tell me and I'll take care of him" shino said with a weird glint on his glasses.

Naruto smiled and scooted over for him on the bed.

Shino sat right next to naruto and looked at the book he was reading. "Insects of the world?" he questioned. "I didn't know you were into insects."

"Who wouldn't love them?" Naruto replied happily "I like them all but spiders."

"Really now. Why?"

"It's a phobia; I don't know what I'd do with them around"

He turned back to his back and waited. 'Come on shino, take the bait.' He thought. To get things going he innocently stretched by arching his back and putting his hand into the air. He made sure his nipples were perky and seen.

Wait for it

'**Glint' **

There we go

"Naruto" shino's voice called

"yeah." Naruto with a tint to his head

"I'm afraid to inform you, but there happens to be a spider in your room right now." Came his low report

Naruto didn't have to act for the next part. (He was really afraid of spiders)

Quicker then shino could bat his eyes naruto pounced into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh! Shino where is it, were it!" naruto yelled, looking all around them. "Calm down naruto" shino said putting his hands down to rest on naruto's curvy hips.

Oh.

My hello mini shino

Are you having fun trying to find my hole?

Well it's not where you're at

But you're close

You're close

'Time to play the game' naruto thought.

"But shino, I don't want it here. Please make it go away, please!" naruto whined out putting his head under shino's chin.

You're closer mini shino

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt shino's breath on his face.

"I'll do it, but only if you do something for me." Shino said

Oh, you play dirt shino

"Anything, I'll do anything for you shino." With the comment naruto starting bounce on shino's lap in what appeared to be eagerness.

Mini shino found his destination.

"Gasp, shino I felt something poke me." Naruto said, turning his head to look at his butt.

"It was nothing." Shino groaned, his hand tightening on naruto's waist. "Just stop moving."

"If I stop moving would you get the spider out?"

Yes, naruto plays dirty to

"Yess. I will"

"Promise" naruto

"Yeah, just don't forget about my deal"

Oh your good shino

With a sound of happiness naruto got up and stood in front of shino. Coughing into his hand shino looked up to naruto's eyes.

"As a measure that you're not lying, I would like to see your panties. So I know I'm not fighting a lost cause no matter how much I enjoy beating up the uchiha." Shino said.

Really good

With a smile naruto clapped his hands together and said ok

The second piece has been put into motion

Good luck sasuke

Naruto 4

Sasuke 1

Shino 2

Hehehe

**Author- well here we are. I never thought I would get to chapter 7. Thank you to all those who support me. Thanks and ge ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Panties **

**Chapter 8**

Shino hummed a tune as he walked down the street.

Yes, you could say he was enjoying himself.

Not only did he get to smack that uchiha a good one

But he also got to see naruto's panties

"ohh~ so silky and…reveling' shino thought as he continued his trip to the training grounds.

Yes today was a good day

Naruto smiled to himself. He got shino in his plans, now it will be a lot funnier. Oh my my sasuke, aren't you in for it.

Especially for the surprise today.

Muhahahahaha

Sasuke felt a shiver

Hmm interesting

Oh well

"Just you watch naruto, today I'm sure to get you' sasuke thought evilly

Sasuke made sure to have everything in check

He put on the cologne naruto loves. Yes that's all he had to do, naruto's big on scents that he likes. For example, sasuke knows naruto washes his hair with strawberry shampoo. He also knows that naruto likes his men to smell like men.

So sasuke went out and bought a musky cologne

This plan was fool proof.

Oh sasuke aren't you in for it.

As sasuke came into the training ground he waited for naruto to come along, when he did… well Sasuke's boner was clearly visible.

Naruto was wearing a school girl uniform.

Yeah

Naruto had on cat ears and a collar around his neck with a bell on it. He wore a very very short blue skirt, White stockings and black shoes and a… oh god.

A cat tail

Sasuke knew that tail was tucked into his panties

"Ah~sasuke! I'm looking forward to our training session." Naruto said happily

Sasuke could only nod dumbly

Naruto walked over to him and put a figure under his chin, looking up he said "be gentle with me sa-su-ke-sama" naruto smirked and walked of while swaying his hips.

Sasuke stood frozen on the spot, his mature face on.

Oh my, it seems that naruto broke him

Inside Sasuke's head he was replaying everything that just occurred. Naruto, skirt, gentle, panties, tail.

Sasuke was positive that if naruto bended over his backside would be exposed

Sasuke stopped on the word bend over

With that a wicked grin formed on his face and sasuke raced off to join naruto.

Yes today was a fine day indeed.

At the training ground sasuke tried everything to get naruto's skirt to fly up. But nothing seemed to work. It was like naruto knew what he wanted.

But how can that be

He was sure he was very un-noticeable about it. Maybe naruto can read minds. Hmmm

His thought were caught short as an uppercut sent him flying. When he landed he only had time to open his as more blows were sent his way.

Sasuke screamed in terror as he was flung in the air, only to get kicked by another naruto.

He was then kicked back to the original who round housed him back to the second.

They continued to keep this painful act until the real one sent a kick that couldn't be blocked. Sasuke flew over the copy into a boulder that happen to be by, smashing it to pebbles

Sasuke's body was twisted unnatural. He looked up as he saw creamy legs land in front of him.

Naruto looked down on him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Sasuke groaned

"Had enough sasuke-hentai?" naruto asked

Sasuke closed his eyes with another groan

But then…he felt it

A strong gush of air came by. He looked up just as the wonderful wind pushed naruto's skirt up

Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss as he saw the panties he was deprived of, and they even had fox on them.

Naruto screamed and attempted to cover himself up, but it was too late.

Sasuke stilled had his blissful expression on and was crawling to naruto

He grabbed naruto's legs and started to rub his face on them. His hand made his way to naruto's butt. He got a part of his panty and pulled back.

Sasuke smirked at the snap sound it made when the panties made contact with naruto's skin.

He was way into bliss to feel the death coming his way until a strong hand grabbed his balls. With strength he never knew naruto possessed sasuke was through by the balls into the river.

Sasuke came up in pain just to see naruto stomp away.

The wind picked up again for sasuke to see the red mark he made.

"Oh, naruto. Just you wait." Sasuke said sinking back into the water

Naruto-4

Shino-2

Sasuke-2

**Author- mmm-k well here is chapter 8. I never thought I would get this far but here I am.**

**Thank you for all reviews and I hope you liked it. Thanks and ge ne! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**I was listening to naruto ondo**

**It helped… **

**Why are you still reading this… oh right**

**Panties **

**Chapter 9 **

Naruto frowned as he looked at his butt in the mirror. Yes… there was defiantly a red mark from where sasuke pulled on his panties. Naruto smirked. Ah panties, such a fun word to say. Panties. Pannnties.

Naruto giggled to himself.

'Hmm, should I continue to wear skirts?' Naruto thought. He looked back to the mark

'Ahh, no'

Stupid sasuke, stupid sasuke perverted fantasies. Naruto stopped

All of the sudden a wicked grin came on naruto's face

Yes he had a plan…again

Sasuke entered his house. It was a long day recovering but every bone should be ok in a year. Sasuke looked up and smirked, and then he pumped his first in the air in the 'victory' sign

"Hell yeah! Panties panties, I love them all, panties panties, tight lacy and small!" he sung while dance in his perverted happy dance

"Panties, panties, on naruto, panties panties, with little bows!" He cheered and went to go get his reward. Opening the fridge he took out his favorite tomatoes. (In all reality he stole them from naruto's garden when naruto was bend over watering plants)

'Hmm tomatoes, you're so delicious' he thought. Taking a bite sasuke was sure he would orgasm from his delicious naru-chan vegetables. He was about to take another bite but his vision started to turn black

'Huh, what the hell!' sasuke thought

He got up but only managed to fall over. Before he blacked out completely he saw some white shoes coming toward him. Then he was plunged into a world of darkness.

Sasuke woke up to his bedroom ceiling. He tried to rub his eyes but found they were tied against the headboard. Moving his feet he notice that they too were also bound, making him spread eagle on his bed.

Sasuke grunted and closed his eyes when he heard footsteps. 'Please don't be fangirls, please don't be fangirls, please don't be fangirls.' He thought over and over aging.

The door opened but sasuke kept his eyes shut. It wasn't until a soft warm hand caressed his forehead that sasuke opened his eyes. He was greeted by worried blue eyes staring down into his, it was naruto.

Naruto frowned. 'Aww, did my kitty get sick." Naruto cooed while he continued to touch Sasuke's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" he said as he stepped back. Sasuke's eyes bulged at what he was wearing.

Naruto had on a black dress with an orange shirt underneath. He also had a collar with the uchiha crest on it.

Sasuke licked his lips.

Naruto put a hand up to his mouth and giggled. "Stay right here kitty-chan. I'll be right back." Naruto said as he turned around and walked out. Sasuke watched his ass sway as he moved.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit. Naruto's in my house. I hope he doesn't find my yaoi doujinshi's under the bed.' Sasuke thought. He started to struggle to get out but that's when naruto came back in.

"Now, now. You're going to hurt yourself." He scowled sasuke. Naruto put the container by the bed side and walked up to sasuke. "Be a good kitty and let me take care of you." He said. Sasuke nodded, his erection trying to break free from its contains.

Naruto smiled and patted Sasuke's head. He then climbed up the bed and straddled sasuke. "Now let's heal you all up!" naruto said cheerfully. He grabbed out the container he brought in and took out some tomato lube. Sasuke started drooling at the sight. Lathering his hand up naruto grabbed a kunai out of the container and sliced Sasuke's shirt off.

"I'm going to give you a message for all the stress you built up." Naruto smiled and he winked.

Before sasuke could say anything naruto put his hands on his chest and started rubbing. Sasuke will tell you this; naruto is good with his hands. Sasuke groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillows. Naruto rubbed circles on Sasuke's abs and dipped down to the trail of hair leading to his nether regions. But before naruto could touch what sasuke wanted his to touch naruto brought his hand back up.

They continued this pace as sasuke tries to get some action and naruto teasing him senseless. Always getting to the black curls but stopping there.

Sasuke concluded then and there that naruto was the devils reincarnate. Sasuke brought his head back up when naruto stopped.

"Hmm sasuke you look like this is good. It makes me want a message." Naruto whispered in his ear. Naruto loosened the restraints just a little so sasuke could touch naruto tummy. "Will you give me a good message?" naruto asked. Sasuke nodded eagerly ready to get his heads on naruto. "Just untie me and-"he was cut off by naruto shaking his head.

"Oh no sasuke! If I do that, you'll take advantage of me." Naruto said looking teary eyed. Sasuke gulped. Naruto smiled and reached over to sasuke to help him in a sitting position, hands still bound. "I think this will be better." Naruto said.

Naruto gave sasuke the lube bottle; he then turned around so his back was facing sasuke and took off his shirt.

"Remember to be gentle kitty." Naruto said over his shoulder.

Sasuke put his mature face on and rubbed the lotion on his hands. He then gave naruto a very good message.

It was taking all of Sasuke's self control not to kiss the tomato scented boy in front of him. That and the restraints. Sasuke never took his eyes off the soft skin under his fingers.

"Oi. Sasuke?" naruto said

"hmm." Sasuke replied dazedly

"If you do a good job I'll give you a reward." Naruto said

Sasuke looked up to naruto. Could he mean? The glint that everyone should love appeared in his eye as sasuke gave naruto the best damn message in centuries. He even made naruto moan once. That sound sending shivers of pleaser through Sasuke's body into his cock that was now trying to eat its way out of Sasuke's pants and into the tight ass a few inches away from it.

"Down mini sasuke. Soon, soon." He whispered to it

Mini sasuke gave another try into the blonde's pants. At the same moment naruto leaned back a little so his lower body brushed with mini sasuke

Mini sasuke gave a purr of approval.

Naruto suddenly got up and stretched. Sasuke watched the teasing movement.

"Alright sasuke-kitty. I believe you did a very good job today. So you wanna know your reward?" Sasuke eagerly nodded and laid back down on the bed, ready for naruto. Naruto gave if a confused look.

"Sasuke, were not doing that." Naruto deadpanned

"What!" sasuke asked as he bolted up. "But naru-chan, I'm so horneyyyy." Sasuke whined

Naruto smirked and walked back to sasuke. "But sasuke I think you'll like your reward." Naruto said.

"What is it?"

Naruto leaned down to Sasuke's ear. "My most sensitive spots are my nipples, lower back, and butt." Naruto whispered

Mini sasuke howled

But before sasuke could almost pounce naruto disappeared.

Sasuke gave a throaty groan and tries to release mini sasuke. Only to realize he was still tied to the bed.

A shout a 'dammit!' could be heard a mile away

'Have fun sasuke-kitty'

Naruto-5

Sasuke-2

**Author- ano sa ano sa. So I see it wasn't as funny as I hoped. But ah well, I pulled it off in the end somewhat. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks ge ne! **


End file.
